housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Kao
Birth name- Vella Nari Homeworld- Alderaan Age- Early 20's (She has lost track due to her times as a slave and time on Korriban) Physical description- She has a very smooth young face, but a redish tattoo takes up the skin around her right eye. Three slash marks come from her forehead to the left cheek. Her body is quite petite, she is almost always wearing a heavy armor and carrying a lightsaber or vibrosword(thanks to Ta'sh). Reason for looking into House Vasta- Wants to serve a loyal life to the Emperor and has great interest in learning more about the dark side of the force, and even the light if she must. Current History: After years of grueling trials and tests Kao finally has gained access to leave Korriban. Her trials are coming to an end.. at least for now. Upon leaving she travels to the Imperial Fleet, Viaken Spacedock. As she wanders around the fleet she hears murmurs of House Vasta. This house she is hearing about is supposed to be located on Voss. That same day she heard via HoloNet that House Vasta was having an induction ceremony. She instantly decided to attempt to join in on the ceremony. ---- The following is an excerpt from the private records of Kao: It has just turned from dusk to the pitch black of night. All the day's work was complete. The young servant lay in her bed, exhausted from all of her tasks that day. Too tired to move, she lay there listening to the various sounds of the people heading to their chambers. A sudden, loud amplified, unfamiliar sound breaches her head, yet silence in the bedchamber. She shakes her head with an attempt to rid her mind of the undesirable noise. 'The hiss of a shuttle landing and it's hatch opening.' As the hatch opens a Sith emerges, a step behind on either side two agents follow. The unknown Sith disregards anyone who attempts to speak with him. He will only stop once he has reached his destination, a servant house. He stops five feet from the door, waving the agents onward. The male to his right continues to the door, with a knock. It ceases to move... The unfamiliar noise ceases to exist in her head. Complete silence fills the building, everyone has gotten to their sleeping-chambers. A knock on the main door startles the young servant, she sits up in her bed, but makes no move towards the door. 'Why would anyone be here this late?', she thinks to her self. Then.. the loud clanging of metal rings through the building. The door has been blown in. The young girl, scared out of her mind, attempts to hide behind her bed. As soon has the Sith had taken care of the door the two agents rush into the building, opening every door as they progress towards the back. They are looking for a specific being. A young human girl, dark complexion, dark hair, known to the Sith empire to be strong in the force. The agents reach the last room in the building without finding the girl. They know this must be her chamber, the female motions for the man to stay outside the room. Upon entering she sees only a bed, nightstand, and dresser. Just behind the bed the agent notices a lump that does not fit in with the empty room. She walks over to the servant. "Your coming with me dear." She says you the young girl. The young servant stands up. "But I have to serve here. This is my life." The agent shakes her head. "I wasn't asking. You are coming with me. Now." She grabs the servants arm, she takes a step to drag the young girl out of the room. The servants eyes grow large when grabbed by the agent. Her large eyes start changing from a deep blue to a bright orange with fear. She goes to shake the agent off her arm, but it does not work. When the girl attempts to rid her arm of the agent the agent turns back to witness the girls eyes changing. She tries to let out a scream, but its too late. The young servant swings her arm at the agent. The arm collides with the agent's rib cage with with a tremendous amount of force as she hears a crunch of the bones. The punch had so much force it knocked the female agent back through the door. She lie there bleeding from her head, lungs punctured by the broken ribs, dead. The young girl dropped to her knees after the outburst, not knowing what happened. The agent outside the door sees his dead counterpart, but disregards her, continuing his mission. He turns the corner shooting a dart into the servants arm. The servant falls unconscious. Upon awaking the servant is in a room much like her servants quarters. Moments after regaining consciousness an averaged height man steps into the room, "Your name.", he said more as a statement than a question. The young girls sat quiet, staring at him. The man was glaring at her with a cocky, determined look. The servant thought to herself about her past then simply said, "Kao.".